Temptations
by Calico Kat
Summary: Being alone with Akabane is a danger to more than just Ginji's life... Set during the Infinity Fortress arc.


**Temptations**

----

This is the worst thing for him, he thinks. This is ten steps in the wrong direction. This building: a sloppy amalgamation of dreams dropped on the byways of Shinjuku. This man: with his brutal high spirits, his violent, bloodthirsty cheer. This is the crucible where all that has come to fill the emptiness in the heart of Amano Ginji is crushed. Broken down. Returned to form.

(_A cruel, thin smile. These dingy walls, dank and reeking of mold_...)

He can feel his better nature shudder against the power that swells in him as he walks these halls,thrumming with terrible nostalgia.

_Tomorrow we'll go back to the Honky Tonk! We'll have coffee, and we'll buy sushi! Paul will be happy, because... we'll pay off our tab... and... _

Ginji whines miserably down in his throat, trying trying trying to keep his eyes on the hallway ahead. (_Where are they now? This hallway should lead to that red one... and after that.._). Akabane's still staring at him! (_He doesn't know how he can tell that he's staring, but definitely, somehow, behind those creepy, closed eyes..!_) They're walking close now, he can hear that black coat swish swishing against Akabane's slacks. (_Does Akabane know? Has he figured out they're lost, yet?_) Akabane's going to** kill **him. (_He wonders how much longer he can lie._)

And still, he can feel it. That horrible power... building and throbbing and buzzing** (buzzing)**. (_Ban would sock him in the arm, right now, or in the stomach. Ban would be really mad if he knew_...) Akabane's nature draws out the power in Ginji by example. No cutting corners, this man. Brutal force. Lethal force. (_Ban would yell at him. Ban isn't here. And Ginji..._)It remembers what it is to be unleashed so freely. This power, shivering in reserve beneath his skin, remembers a time it flowed freely within these walls. Through steel... Through flesh that blackened. Through hearts that seized up. (_Does Akabane know? Does he know Ban's not the only one that's 'loved seeing blood'?_) The power** thrives **in this place, keening pleasure in his ears.

_Ginji! We're home! _

_We're **home**._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

This is the most fun job he's had in oh. too. long., he thinks, his cheer creeping higher with each step. This building: with traps in the walls, tricks hardwired through plaster and steel. The boy at his side... constantly refreshing. Akabane Kuroudo is used to getting a reaction from people: stammered words, eyes widening in fear, the choked cries, the last jerks of men's bodies ripped apart by the blades hidden under his skin. But, Amano Ginji-kun is different from the others. He's never seen a man whine and cry so much... and defeat him so simply. It won't be so easy a second time. He's already made preparations. Calculations. Has compensated for the flaws Amano Ginji-kun had upturned.

Akabane would be _very_ entertained to fight this man again. But there are rules. Oh, not many rules. He's taken this job. He sees the statute that reads "Don't. Kill. Amano. Ginji." written between the metaphorical lines of the verbal agreement.

But then... who was to say he could? A resourceful young man, theThunder Emperor. More powerful here than before by measurable increment. He can feel his skin prickle when they walk close, the hairs on his arms standing up... There is power manifest in the air. This is nothing like the pitiful static with which Ginji fought the last time. It has eclipsed that small power. Surpassed it five times, now, and still it grows.

It feels delicious.

He feels, however, that it has not improved what sense of direction God failed to impart on this curious creation. (He believes, in his more wistful moments, in the concept of a God, when it serves to amuse him.) They have been lost for what Akabane approximates to be thirty-seven minutes.Hehas called Ginji on it once. He knows he will call him on it a second time, and soon, before their wandering becomes tedious. And, if Ginji-kun continues to be so obstinate, he is certain they will fight. For now, he takes his time aquatinting himself with the lay of this dilapidated empire, to familiarize himself with the psychology of the architect so that he may better guess where doors will be and hallways run.

He quells a chuckle as his 'partner' starts up again with his pathetic, mewling whimpers. Ah! He's stared too long...

And he stares a little longer still.


End file.
